In certain circumstances, it may be desirable to regulate the release of an active agent, such as a pharmaceutical compound or food additive, by a controlled release mechanism. Controlled release of an active agent may be facilitated by the use of biodegradable devices, which may slowly degrade in or upon contact with the body and release a given portion of the active agent from the device. Such controlled release devices may include capsules, tubes, fibers, films or tablets and may be produced using melt processing technologies such as injection molding or extrusion, where the active agent may be encapsulated in the device. However, some active agents may undergo a degree of degradation during thermal processing as the active agent may exhibit a degradation temperature that is lower than the temperatures necessitated by processing. The agent may then be less effective.